Exchange !
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Porque ela era a única que podia mostrar-lhe o caminho para conquistar Gray-sama: a sua outra eu, Juvia de Edolas. - TRADUÇÃO
1. Exchange !

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal ! Voltei com uma nova idéia. Trata-se de uma Gruvia XD.

Bem, sem mais delongas, eu deixo-os com a fic.

Divirtam-se !

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não é meu, é apenas de Hiro Mashima-sensei.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Lee Abby. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **EXCHANGE !**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Exchange !**_

Um trovão ressoa por meia Magnolia, fazendo-a estremecer. Nesta noite, a cidade está submersa em meio a um tufão bárbaro, sem uma provável e iminente calmaria.

E exatamente nesta noite, Juvia Lockser está procurando algo: a arma _definitiva_ para conquistar Gray-sama. A chave para torná-lo seu para sempre. Um sorriso sonhador forma-se em seus lábios.

Pela primeira vez, ela tem um plano do qual tem certeza que não vai falhar. Mas, para executá-lo, primeiro ela precisa encontrar um certo mago, que lhe dará a achave para chegar ao objeto do seu plano: Juvia de Edolas.

Erza-san lhe dera o endereço em que se esconde esse mago, e pediu-lhe para não dá-lo a mais ninguém. Para ela, era o bastante.

Ela bateu à porta da pequena casa de madeira, em meio à imensa floresta da cidade. Neste momento, as gotas de chuva tornam-se mais pesadas, decido à curiosidade da maga da água.

\- Entre - ouve-se de dentro da cabana. A jovem abre a porta.

Ali está Jellal Fernandes esperando-a; sentado em uma poltrona marrom, olhando-a fixamente.

\- Jellal-san - exclama ela, tirando o capuz da cabeça, deixando à mostra os seus cachos azuis ensopados.

\- Eu estava esperando por você, Erza me contou que você viria. Sente-se, por favor... - indicou-lhe o homem de cabelos azuis, estendendo-lhe uma mão para que se sentasse. A jovem obedece, tirando suas luvas ao fazê-lo.

\- Muito bem, Juvia-san. Em que posso ajudá-la ? - perguntou ele, encostando-se na poltrona. A maga da água engole em seco, bastante nervosa com a pergunta. Na verdade, ela não sabe como pedir, nem mesmo sabe se será capaz de fazê-lo.

\- Juvia... Juvia queria pedir... - ela suspira, ela precisa fazer isso ! - Juvia lhe pede para a ajudá-la a viajar para Edolas.

Jellal arregala um pouco os olhos, ligeiramente surpreso com o repentino pedido.

\- ...Está bem - diz ele, depois de parecer ter pensado bem a sério. Ela sorri com gosto, prestes a agradecê-lo, mas Jellal levanta uma mão, indicando-lhe para que se cale.

\- Eu só vou lhe fazer uma pergunta: por que você quer ir a Edolas ?

Juvia enrubesce, ela não esperava a pergunta, e muito menos do homem fugitivo. Suspirando, ela decide que o melhor a fazer é contar-lhe o que está planejando.

\- Posso saber porque ? - ele continua interrogando, levando os dedos indicador e polegar ao queixo.

\- J-Juvia ouviu por intermédio de Lucy-san que o Gray-sama de Edolas está apaixonado pela Juvia de Edolas, e quer saber como ela conseguiu isso. Juvia quer que Juvia de Edolas diga-lhe o que precisa fazer para que ela possa conseguir o amor de Gray-sama... - ela conta, com um brilho singular no seu olhar e com bastante timidez. Jellal esboça um sorriso.

\- Então é por isso...

\- Juvia pode fazer isso ?

Jellal solta uma risadinha.

\- Claro, Juvia-san. Não vejo nada de errado em suas intenções em viajar para Edolas.

\- Então Jellal-sama vai levar Juvia ?

\- É claro.

\- Juvia agradece muito, Jellal-san !

\- Não me agradeça ainda. Quando quer partir ? - perguntou ele, com uma expressão mais leve no rosto.

\- Se for possível, agora mesmo. Juvia só vai ficar por alguns instantes em Edolas, por isso não precisa de muitas coisas.

\- Bem, deixe-me apenas enviar uma Lacrima a Erza, para dizer a ela que nós partimos esta noite.

Depois de ter enviado a mensagem, o jovem mago abre o que parece ser um enorme portal. Em menos de cinco minutos, eles encontram-se em frente à Fairy Tail de Edolas. Jellal conduz Juvia à entrada. Lá, eles vão diretamente até Mirajane.

\- Juvia ? - pergunta Mira, reconhecendo a maga.

\- O-olá, Mira-san. Estou procurando a Juvia de Edolas... - diz ela, ligeiramente envergonhada.

\- Oh ! Você é a Juvia de Earthland ?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Entendo. Você pode encontrar Juvia em uma das mesas, ou sobre o enorme monte de roupa que é Gray - diz ela, divertida.

\- O-obrigada, Mira-san.

E os magos penetram no estranho mar de magos da Fairy Tail de Edolas. Eles vêem por ali uma Lucy dando uma chave de braço em Natsu, e mais alguns de seus companheiros agindo totalmente diferente do modo como eles os conhecem. Até encontrarem-se com Juvia, que estava em uma mesa tomando uma garrafa de saquê, tendo um Gray vestido até o pescoço ajoelhado ao seu lado.

\- Por favor, Juvia-san, saia comigo ! - implorava o pobre rapaz, estendendo-lhe um pequeno raminho de cravos.

\- Afaste-se de Juvia, maníaco por roupas. Nem em mil anos Juvia vai sair com um perdedor como você - ela rosnou, com um braço apoiado na parte de trás da cadeira e com as pernas cruzadas de uma forma bastante sedutora.

Após a frívola rejeição, um choroso Gray foi fazer círculos com o dedo em um canto, com uma aura púrpura sobre ele.

Juvia ficou chocada diante da atitude daquela Juvia. Como ela podia ser capaz de rejeitar aquele pobre Gray, que implorava por uma pitada da sua atenção ?

"Assim como Juvia faz com Gray-sama...", pensa ela.

Então, após engolir em seco, Juvia se aproxima da Juvia de Edolas, seguida por Jellal. Ao sentir alguém aproximar-se dela, Edo-Juvia olha para cima, tendo uma grande surpresa.

\- O-olá...

\- Olá.

\- Juvia pode se sentar ? - pergunta a maga da água, mantendo a distância. Edo-Juvia endireita-se em sua cadeira.

\- Vá em frente.

A jovem obedece. E ambas ficam cara a cara. Nenhuma das duas desviava o olhar, maravilhadas com o aspecto uma da outra.

"Como ela consegue usar esse casaco tão longo e recatado ? Parece uma velha", pensa Edo-Juvia, inspecionando Earth-Juvia da cabeça aos pés.

"Ela não sente vergonha de usar uma saia tão curta assim, e essa blusa tão reveladora ? Ela parece muito agressiva", pensa Earth-Juvia, muito corada com o modo de se vestir da outra jovem.

\- O que você quer ? - Edo-Juvia quebra o gelo, sendo bem direta.

\- J-Juvia g-gostaria de perguntar algo a J-Juvia-san.

\- Bem, pergunte a Juvia.

Jellal já estava bastante atordoado com a conversa. E o fato de as duas falarem em terceira pessoa só tornava tudo ainda mais confuso.

\- C-como você faz para ter o amor de G-Gray-sama ? - ela pergunta timidamente. Edo-Juvia arregala os olhos, espantada.

\- Daquele idiota ? Não faço a menor idéia ! Desde que Juvia se juntou à Fairy Tail, ele a tem seguido e assediado o tempo todo. Juvia já está cansada ! - ela censurou, visivelmente irritada. Juvia ficou espantada. Como era possível que se pudesse dizer isso de Gray-sama, ou pelo menos de Edo-Gray ?

\- Como é que ele se apaixonou por Juvia, então ? - ela perguntou, mais para si mesma do que para a sua interlocutora.

\- Não sei.

\- Como Juvia trata Gray-sama - quer dizer, Gray ?

\- Juvia nem sequer se vira para vê-lo, apenas tenta estar o mais longe possível dele. Juvia gasta de sentar-se por cima dele, com toda a roupa que ele usa, fica fofinho - ela lhe conta, meio divertida.

Juvia mal conseguia acreditar. Ela não tinha feito nada para tê-lo tão apaixonado assim por ela ?

E por que você pergunta tudo isso a Juvia, hein ? Juvia de Earthland...

A jovem nativa da Terra ficou profundamente corada.

\- B-bem, o que acontece é... Juvia ama demais o Gray de Earthland, mas ele não dá nenhuma atenção a ela. E, ao ficar sabendo que o Gray de Edolas está apaixonado por Juvia de Edolas, eu quis vir para lhe perguntar como Juvia poderia fazer para conseguir o amor de Gray-sama... - ela explicou, com uma voz suave e um forte rubor nas suas bochechas. Um sorriso involuntário transformou o seu rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência terna.

Edo-Juvia olhou fixamente para ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Você ama o sósia do idiota ?

\- Com todo o meu coração... - ela sussurrou, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, fazendo com que a outra Juvia ficasse surpresa.

"Ela está sendo sincera. Ela realmente o ama...", ela disse a si mesma em pensamento, cruzando os braços.

\- Então, o que Juvia tem que fazer para ter o carinho de Gray-sama ? Por favor, diga a Juvia.

\- Juvia já disse, ela não faz idéia de como Gray se apaixonou por ela - ela espetou, um pouco irritada. Earth-Juvia baixou os olhos, triste.

\- ... por que você não pergunta a ele ? Ele poderia lhe dizer porque está apaixonado por Juvia - disse ela, olhando de relance para o mago do gelo. Juvia achou que era uma boa idéia.

\- E-entendo, vou falar com Gray-sam... com Gray. Obrigada, Juvia-san.

\- De nada, Juvia.

Earth-Juvia ficou de pé, sendo seguida por Jellal. Ela foi até o canto em que Gray estava, e, tocando-lhe o ombro, fez com que ele se virasse para vê-la.

\- O-Olá... - ela cumprimentou-o timidamente.

\- Juvia-chan ! - o pobre homem gritou com entusiasmo, mas parou ao ver que ela não se vestia como sempre.

\- N-não, não sou Juvia-chan. Sou Juvia de Earthland.

A surpresa ficou visível em seus olhos cinzentos, e depois um rubor enfeitou-lhe as bochechas.

\- Juvia de Earthland é tão linda quanto Juvia-chan...

O coração dela deu um salto. Era a mesma voz de Gray-sama, eram os seus mesmos olhos, os seus mesmos lábios. Era exatamente igual a Gray-sama.

"É tão adorável...", ela pensou. Mas logo sacudiu a cabeça. Ela precisa se concentrar.

\- Gray, por que você gosta de Juvia-san ? - ela perguntou, sentando-se no chão, ao seu lado.

\- Por quê ? Isso é fácil ! Porque ela é linda - ele respondeu, simplificando as coisas. A jovem ficou paralisada. Era só por isso ?

\- E por que você acha que Juvia-san é linda ? - insistiu a jovem, ela não se conformava com essa simples resposta.

Gray sorri e um rubor aparece em suas maçãs do rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência extremamente inocente, como ele se fosse uma criança.

\- Porque ela é a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Ela é uma maga forte e decidida, é tudo o que eu não sou. Apesar de ser fria e distante comigo, é disso que eu _gosto_ nela; porque sei que, no dia em que ela me presentear com um sorriso, será com um verdadeiro e sincero, e nesse momento eu vou saber que a conquistei...

Os olhos de Juvia começaram a encherem-se de lágrimas, à medida que o jovem ia dizendo mais coisas. Ouvir a voz de Gray dizer todas essas coisas fazia o seu coração capotar, e fechar os olhos, imaginando que era o seu Gray-sama quem dizia tudo isso sobre ela.

\- Gray realmente ama Juvia-san... - ela sussurrou, olhando-o com ternura. O jovem apenas lhe sorriu.

A maga da água levantou-se, satisfeita com o resultado. Sorrindo, ela agradeceu a Gray pelo seu tempo , e caminhou até a saída da guilda, sempre seguida por Jellal.

\- Você já tem o que estava procurando ? - ele perguntou, sério. Juvia atinou a se virar e ver Gray ajoelhado à frente de Edo-Juvia, enquanto ela o rejeitava cruelmente, para depois dar-lhe um soco e mandá-lo para o chão, enquanto ela se sentava com o seu característico modo de fazê-lo, fazendo o jovem sorrir como um tolo.

\- Juvia já sabe o que fazer - ela exclamou, decidida.

* * *

 **N/A:** O que vocês acharam ? É claro que isso não termina aqui. Na verdade, ia ser uma oneshot, mas eu percebi que ia ficar muito longa, e decidi dividi-la em duas partes. Claro, de seus comentários vai depender se a próxima parte será postada.

Obrigada por lerem ! Eu espero ansiosa pelos seus comentários. Adoro vocês !

Lee Abby


	2. Everything is a matter of personality

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal ! Estou de volta com o segundo e último capítulo desta pequena fic. Para ser sincera, sinto-me muito feliz com aquelas pessoas que se inscreveram, deixaram reviews e favoritaram esta história; não tenho como pagar tanto carinho por parte de vocês, a não ser com este capítulo, que eu espero que vocês gostem.

Sem mais, vamos à história.

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Everything is a matter of personality**_

Eles voltaram num piscar de olhos a Earthland. Jellal olhou para Juvia, que estava bastante pensativa. Desde que tinham saído de Edo-Fairy Tail, a jovem tinha ficado submersa em meio a um silêncio ligeiramente perturbador, já que nem sequer tinha olhado para ele. Segundo o que Erza tinha lhe contado, aquela delicada jovem de sedosos cabelos azuis e de olhar intenso comportava-se sempre de uma maneira cálida e sorridente, e com uma voz cristalina e agradável, e que em raras ocasiões ficava triste ou calada - e, geralmente, essas ocasiões aconteciam quando ela tinha alguma discussão com Gray.

\- Juvia, há algo de errado com você ? - o mago decidiu perguntar-lhe, segurando-a pelo ombro e virando-a para olhar o rosto dela. Mas deu de cara com um olhar temerário, e um pouco hesitante.

\- J-Juvia está bem, Jellal-san...

\- Você parece triste.

Isso fez a jovem de cabelos azuis suspirar. Para falar a verdade, naquele momento ela estava tendo um duelo dentro de si. A primeira questão era quanto ao plano, que a preocupava. Realmente ia funcionar ? Ou, o mais preocupante, ela era _capaz_ de fazer algo assim ? Seu ser tremia ante à simples idéia. E a segunda questão era: de onde ela iria tirar tudo o que precisava para levar a cabo a sua estratégia ?

\- Não se preocupe, Jellal-san, logo a preocupação de Juvia vai sumir. Juvia lhe agradece muito por tê-la acompanhado até Fairy Hills - disse ela, bastante séria. Jellal assentiu, mas não estava totalmente convencido.

\- De qualquer forma, você sabe que pode contar comigo, se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa.

\- Juvia agradece muito.

Então, Jellal pôs uma mão sobre o ombro dela, sorrindo-lhe.

\- Boa sorte, Juvia.

A jovem lhe sorri, e pousa a sua mão sobre a mão dele.

\- Obrigada.

Bem nesse momento, Erza, Natsu, Wendy e Gray chegaram ao edifício, e conseguiram avistar o casal na entrada.

\- Aqueles ali não são Juvia e Jellal ? - perguntou Natsu, focalizando um pouco mais os seus olhos.

\- Oh, é verdade - exclamou Erza, chegando à conclusão de que eles já tinham voltado de Edolas.

Mas o único que não viu aquele casal com bons olhos foi Gray, que, com as mãos nos bolsos e o cenho franzido, aproximou-se mais deles.

\- Ei, Juvia, Jellal ! - cumprimentou-os Natsu, levantando ambos os braços, e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ao ouvirem os seus nomes, os dois viraram-se para onde tinham sido chamados.

\- Como vai, Natsu ? - retribuiu o cumprimento o homem com a tatuagem no rosto.

\- Como foi ? - perguntou Erza, com um sorrisinho.

\- Muito bom, Juvia encontrou o que estava procurando... - disse Jellal, dando um sorriso à maga da água, que abaixou o rosto com um visível rubor.

\- Esperem um instante ! Juvia e ele foram a uma missão ? - perguntou Fullbuster, apontando o dedo para o homem de cabelos azuis ao lado de Juvia.

\- Algo assim - explicou Jellal, com o rosto sereno.

\- E por que eu não fiquei sabendo ? - sussurrou Gray, bastante irritado, e sem se preocupar em escondê-lo.

\- Porque eu era a única pessoa que podia ajudar Juvia - disse o homem, tentando acalmar o ambiente.

\- Ah, sim ? E por que Juvia precisava da sua ajuda ? - alfinetou o mago do gelo, com o cenho ainda mais franzido do que a princípio.

\- Gray, já chega - interrompeu Erza, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do Fullbuster. Ele só pôde apertar a mandíbula, bastante frustrado.

\- Acho que eu devo ir embora. Boa noite a todos - despediu-se o ex-Mago Santo.

\- Tome cuidado - disse Erza, sorrindo.

\- Nós também vamos indo, garotas. Nos vemos amanhã, na guilda - disse Natsu, alcançando Jellal. Gray apenas permaneceu em silêncio, sem nem mesmo despedir-se das garotas, ou ao menos de Juvia.

A maga da água só pôde assistir o seu amado se afastar. Ele ia com as mãos nos bolsos e com a postura encurvada, como se estivesse realmente com raiva. Ela mordeu o lábio, para conter a vontade de chamá-lo.

\- Você conseguiu encontrar uma maneira, Juvia ? - Scarlet a interrompeu, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

\- S-sim, Juvia encontrou...

\- Mas por que você parece tão triste ? Se você a encontrou, isso é motivo de felicidade, não é mesmo ? - perguntou Erza, realmente preocupada com a jovem amiga.

\- É que Juvia não sabe se será capaz de agir dessa forma com Gray-sama...

\- Olhe, me conte o que você está pensando em fazer...

E, assim, as duas magas reuniram-se no quarto de Lockser e ela contou o seu plano a Scarlet; esta mostrava-se bastante pensativa, tentando encontrar as palavras para encorajar a companheira.

Eu acho que é uma boa idéia, pode ser que, assim, Gray perceba o que você sente por ele.

Juvia corou.

\- Quanto às roupas, você não precisa se preocupar, eu vou conseguir o que você precisa.

\- Sério ? - perguntou ela, um pouco animada.

\- É claro. Juvia, Gray precisa de uma lição, e a melhor forma de fazê-lo entender é assim. Tenha um pouco mais de confiança em si mesma - ela sussurrou, pondo-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro, encorajando-a.

A jovem de cabelos azuis olhou para ela. Erza-san tinha razão. Ela tinha tentado de tudo para conquistar o coração frio do seu amado Gray-sama, mas nada tinha funcionado. Esta era a última coisa que restava a fazer.

"Se este plano não funcionar, Juvia jura que se renderá definitivamente...", pensou ela, com um pouco de medo, mas com determinação.

\- E-está bem, Erza-san. Juvia vai se esforçar.

\- Muito bem. Agora venha comigo, eu vou lhe dar o que você precisa.

Ambas levantaram-se e caminharam até a saída, indo ao quarto de Erza.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Juvia levantou-se muito cedo. Ela tomou um longo e relaxante banho, e, ao sair, foi ao seu guarda-roupa. Olhou no lugar em que estava a roupa que Erza-san tinha lhe emprestado, e, mais uma vez, ela sentiu a sua determinação sucumbir. Isto realmente ia funcionar ? Ela realmente parecia capaz de agir como a Juvia de Edolas ?

"Pelo menos Juvia tem que tentar...", ela encorajou-se em pensamento. Não queria deixar passar a oportunidade que poderia conceder-lhe Gray-sama definitivamente. Ela se arriscaria.

Com um sorriso decidido, ela pegou a roupa e começou a vestir-se...

Mais tarde, tudo na Fairy Tail estava como sempre: todos conversando animadamente, alguns brigando por ali, outros, como Cana, bebendo até desmaiar. Erza estava olhando constantemente para a porta, esperando que chegasse a sua companheira maga elemental.

\- Você está esperando alguém, Erza ? - perguntou Lucy, percebendo a sua inquietação ?

-Por Juvia.

\- Eh, por que Juvia ?

Erza contou a ela o que estava acontecendo, e Lucy ficou bastante surpresa.

\- Puxa, espero desta vez a estratégia dela dê certo - ela virou-se, olhando para o mago do gelo, que estava trocando socos com Natsu.

De repete, a porta range ao se abrir. Todos se viram e não conseguem acreditar no que vêem: era Juvia, mas ela não parecia como sempre. Desta vez ela vestia-se um pouco... diferente. Usava uma blusa com botões, amarrada a meio abdômen, muito sensualmente; ao invés de sua longa saia, agora ela usava uma minissaia axadrezada, preta e vermelha; na gola da camisa, ela usava um laço igual à saia, e, na cabeça, usava um pequeno chapéu. Seus cabelos tinham os cachos com os quais ela chegara à guilda, e ela usava luvas pretas nas mãos. Suas pernas estavam enfeitadas com meias com fendas ao estilo roqueiro, e ela usava sapatos bastante altos. O rosto dela estava delicadamente maquiado, dando-lhe uma aparência bela, mas ao mesmo tempo, atrevida.

E ela entrou andando como se estivesse numa passarela, chamando a atenção de todos. Erza e Lucy ficaram bastante surpresas com a mudança da jovem, mas nada se comparava a impressão causada em Gray e na maioria dos homens, ao verem-na de uma maneira _muito_ diferente.

Sem dizer nada a ninguém, ela chegou e sentou-se no balcão. Mirajane olhava para ela, atônita.

\- Dê a Juvia um pouco de saquê - ela ordenou, sentando-se de uma maneira bastante sensual, e cruzando uma perna, dando-lhe um toque muito mais erótico. Por dentro, Juvia estava morrendo de vergonha, mas ela se encorajava, dizendo que tinha que fazer isso. Tentava deixar quietas as mãos, que só queriam baixar a sua minissaia, já que, ao se sentar, ela tinha subido mais. Mas o que realmente a deixava constrangida eram os olhares que os homens lhe davam, praticamente a estavam devorando com o olhar. Era realmente uma mudança radical da jovem maga, e os homens estavam _muito_ de acordo.

Gray percebeu que alguns membros da guilda estavam babando ao notarem a esbelta silhueta da maga, ele seguia com os olhos aos seus companheiros homens, e se enojava ao ver que não tiravam os olhos do seu empinado par de seios, ou de suas pernas bem torneadas, às quais agradeciam por estarem à mostra.

Até mesmo pessoas como Laxus ficaram olhando, e nem era preciso falar dos pervertidos Macao e Wacaba, que não disfarçavam os olhos transformados em corações. E tudo isso já estava enfurecendo Gray.

\- Puxa, Juvia, hoje você parece muito... diferente - disse Mira-san, servindo o que ela tinha lhe pedido. Juvia bebeu todo o conteúdo de um só gole e açoitou o copo sobre a mesa, chamando mais atenção.

\- Juvia queria uma mudança de _look_ \- disse ela, secamente, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira. Foi lá que Erza e Lucy se aproximaram.

\- Nunca acreditei que você realmente faria isso, Juvia, Eu a parabenizo - disse Erza, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Você é muito corajosa por vir vestida assim à guilda - sussurrou Lucy, um pouco perturbada devido aos olhares que os seus companheiros davam a Juvia.

\- Juvia queria parecer um pouco diferente - ela disse-lhes, serena.

Nesse momento, um dos seus brincos cai no chão, um pouco afastado da cadeira. A jovem, ao pegá-lo, flexiona-se de um modo que deixa à mostra parte das nádegas e seios dela, e muitos homens tiveram hemorragia nasal. Gray percebeu, e, embora ele também tivesse corado diante de tão maravilhosa visão, não pôde evitar ser afetado diante das reações de ser pervertidos companheiros.

Furioso, não pôde fazer nada além de se virar, para evitar ver as expressões de idiotas - na sua opinião - que todos exibiam naquele momento.

\- Qual é o problema, picolé ? - perguntou Natsu, que, ao que tudo indicava, parecia alheio ao assunto. O mago do gelo só rosnou como resposta.

\- Ah, já entendi. Você está com ciúmes porque todos estão desejando Juvia, não é ? - intrometeu-se Gajeel, divertindo-se um pouco com a situação. Gray apenas deu-lhe um olhar assassino, que fez o Dragon Slayer cair na gargalhada.

\- De fato, ela está muito sexy. Quem poderia imaginar que Juvia fosse tão linda assim, você não acha ? - ele sentou-se olhando de forma inquisitiva para o jovem de cabelos escuros. Gray só conseguiu apertar os punhos de tanta raiva, e olhar para ele da forma mais intimidante que pôde.

\- Você também gosta, maldito comedor de ferro ? - ele cuspiu, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

\- Bem, ela é bonita, mas acho que com todos os novos admiradores que ela tem... - ele sussurrou, mostrando-lhe que membros como Laxus, Bickslow, até o próprio Loke - que tinha saído da chave de Lucy - tinham a clara intenção de aproximarem-se da jovem.

Mas, sem sequer dar tempo para Gray reagir, a porta da guilda abriu-se, dando passagem ao seu estúpido companheiro de cabelos prateados, com um rubor no rosto.

\- Onde está Juvia-chan ?! - ele exigiu saber, mas ninguém teve tempo de lhe responder após ele ter conseguido vê-la, e, por esse motivo, teve uma terrível hemorragia nasal.

\- Juvia-chan é tão sexy ! - ele exclamou, ainda com sangue escorrendo do nariz, enquanto ajoelhava-se à frente da jovem, segurando uma de suas mãos.

Pela outra extremidade do seu corpo, apareceu Loke, que, beijando a parte de trás da sua mão e segurando-a como se fosse uma donzela, falou com ela o mais sedutoramente possível.

\- Você não gostaria de marcar um encontro comigo, Juvia ? - ele perguntou-lhe, com aquele ar de galã barato que possuía. Ela estava realmente muito surpresa, mas, principalmente, desconfortável; nunca tivera tantos homens atrás dela, e não sabia lidar com a situação.

Quem estava prestes a explodir era Gray, que estava quase quebrando a mesa, de tanta irritação. Não suportava ver a adorável jovem cercada por tantos homens, e que todos estivessem olhando para ela dessa maneira tão pervertida; ele realmente odiava muito isso.

\- Diabos - ele sussurrou, deixando que a sua voz saísse com todo o ódio que estava sentindo. Ele queria ser o único a ter o privilégio de tocá-la, e até mesmo de olhar para ela. Não queria que mais ninguém fizesse isso, ninguém além dele mesmo. Gajeel, ao perceber o seu maxilar tenso e os seus músculos contraídos, não conseguiu evitar dar uma risada.

\- Você parece terrível, picolé.

\- Cale-se, idiota.

\- Se tanto o incomoda que outros homens se aproximem dela, por que você não faz alguma coisa para afastá-los ? - ele disse, desta vez com bastante seriedade. Mas Gray não disse nada, só rosnou - Eu recomendo que você faça algo logo, senão, com essa beleza singular que ela tem, vai deixar metade da guilda apaixonada. Ninguém gosta que ponham as mãos naquilo que lhes pertence, não é ?

Na cabeça dele, só ouvia-se o eco de uma voz que dizia: "Vamos, reivindique o que é seu, não deixe que esses tolos se aproximem dela. Ela é sua, merda". Mas ele ficou paralisado, o seu orgulho fazia com que se detivesse. O que ele ia fazer ?

No entanto, ao perceber que Lyon segurava pelo queixo a sua linda Juvia, tencionando beijá-la, Gray se cansou, chegou ao seu limite. Em seu peito, havia apenas a necessidade de mandar todos aqueles intrometidos para o outro lado de Fiore, e nunca mais se aproximarem da SUA garota. Ele tinha que marcar seu território agora mesmo, e reivindicar aquela garota como o que ela era, _sua mulher._

E, com isso em mente, ele aproximou-se de onde estavam todos, e tirou com um tapa a mão de Lyon do rosto de Juvia.

\- Não toque nela, seu bastardo - ele retrucou, com um olhar sombrio.

\- O mesmo para você - ele disse a Loke, tirando a mão suave de Juvia da dele.

Protetoramente, ele pôs-se à frente da jovem, espantando todos aqueles homens que queriam aproximar-se dela, com um olhar verdadeiramente irritado.

\- Que fique algo bem claro, _ela é minha._

Subitamente, ele ouviu uma risada às suas costas, surpreendendo-se ao ver de quem era.

\- Do que você está falando, idiota ? Juvia não é de ninguém, e muito menos de um perdedor como você - ela alfinetou-o, olhando para ele de forma desafiadora, enquanto punha um dos dedos nos lábios dele.

Juvia levanta-se, sem tirar os olhos dele.

\- Juvia agradece por tê-la livrado de todos esses depravados - disse ela, cruzando os braços. Então ela se vira, caminhando até a saída da guilda, mas é impedida pela mão de Gray.

\- E-espere... o que você está dizendo ? - ele perguntou, atormentado. Sem pensar duas vezes, Juvia aplica-lhe uma chave de braço, entortando-lhe o braço, em em questão de segundos, deixando-o debaixo dela. Ele estava deitado no chão com o rosto para baixo, com um braço torcido sobre as costas, enquanto ela estava sentada em cima dele.

\- O-o que você está fazendo ? - ele perguntou, bastante corado ao sentir-lhe as nádegas sobre as suas costas nuas.

\- Não fale, perdedor - disse ela, apertando mais o seu braço, fazendo com que o mago gemesse de dor.

Todos estavam surpresos. Juvia estava se comportando como...

\- Ela é como a Juvia de Edolas - sussurrou Lisanna, com um sorriso deslumbrado. A jovem de cabelos azuis ouviu aquele sussurro e virou-se para vê-la, sorrindo para ela. Depois, voltou-se para o jovem debaixo dela e soltou-o. Depois levantou-se e ficou olhando-o do alto.

\- Ouça uma coisa, idiota. Deixe Juvia em paz, senão da próxima vez vai ser ainda pior - ela advertiu-o, parando de forma muito sedutora, e com uma mão no quadril. Gray, por estar deitado no chão, ao levantar os olhos para vê-la, pôde ver por debaixo da saia dela, o que deixou-o atônito e corado.

Sem mais delongas, a jovem passou por cima dele e saiu da guilda, deixando todos de boca aberta. Gray levantou-se, sacudindo o pó da sua calça, e com um semblante sombrio. Todos viraram-se para vê-lo.

\- Você entendeu agora, Gray ? - Erza aproximou-se, olhando-o fixamente. Ele continuou com os olhos abaixados.

\- Juvia não vai esperar por você a vida inteira. Você deveria ser menos frio com ela... - disse Mirajane, franzindo um pouco a testa.

\- Se você for inteligente, já percebeu que tanto as roupas quanto o comportamento dela são iguais aos de alguém... - disse Erza.

\- Sim, aos da Juvia de Edolas - respondeu ele, sentando-se na cadeira anteriormente ocupada por Juvia.

\- Juvia pediu ajuda a Jellal para ir a Edolas e conversar com Edo-Juvia. Ela estava desesperada, não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de você olhar para ela, por isso, ao ficar sabendo por intermédio de Lucy que o Gray de Edolas está apaixonado por Edo-Juvia, ela quis partir imediatamente para lá, e pedir um conselho para a outra Juvia - Erza contou-lhe calmamente. O jovem, surpreso, levantou os olhos. Juvia estava realmente tão desesperada ?

\- Ela pensou que a única forma de você notá-la seria tratando-o como Edo-Juvia trata Edo-Gray. Assim, você se "apaixonaria" por ela - ela continuou a contar-lhe, percebendo como, aos poucos, o rosto de Gray ia ficando mais brando.

\- P-puxa... - ele só conseguiu dizer isso, perturbado. Nisso, Natsu deu-lhe um sopapo bem dado.

\- Ei, por que isso ?! - queixou-se Gray, segurando entre as mãos a sua dolorida cabeça. O Dragon Slayer olhou para ele acusadoramente.

\- Você é um idiota, Gray. Fazer com que a garota que te ama de verdade tenha que recorrer a isso é uma coisa muito baixa. Disse ele, sem desviar o olhar repleto de indignação. Fullbuster apenas baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

\- Salamander tem razão, pobre Juvia. Você não merece tal mulher... - Gajeel alfinetou-o, de braços cruzados.

\- Isso não é coisa de homem ! - gritou Elfman, de algum canto da guilda.

Gray, aturdido, só pôde ficar com a mandíbula tensa, e ficar de pé.

\- Como diabos vocês queriam que eu desse atenção a ela, se ela fica me perseguindo o tempo todo ! Isso é muito incômodo... - ele gritou, deixando vir à tona toda a sua frustração.

\- Bem, então agora conseguiu fazer com que ela fosse fria com você. Deveria estar contente - disse Erza, bastante séria. Gray olhou para ela, surpreso.

\- Se era isso o que você queria, então aí está - disse Natsu, com uma expressão de desaprovação no rosto.

\- E-esperem, n-não é isso... - disse ele a duras penas, mas, depois de muito esforço, conseguiu terminar a frase - ...Não é isso o que eu quero...

Todos voltaram-se, olhando para ele, espantados. O jovem só pôde olhar para baixo, para que não vissem as suas bochechas vermelhas.

\- Eu só quero que ela seja menos efusiva, que saiba respeitar o meu espaço e o meu tempo - ele sussurrou, sem levantar o rosto.

\- Ela faz isso para chamar a sua atenção e para que você a olhe, mas, se você falar com ela, tenho certeza de que ela vai entender, você compreende o que eu estou tentando lhe dizer ? - disse Erza, com um sorriso no rosto.

Gray levantou os olhos, deparando-se com sorrisos de alívio dos seus amigos. Natsu aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

\- Apenas seja honesto com ela, e pare de fugir - ele aconselhou-o, dando-lhe um daqueles sorrisos esperançosos.

\- Você a ama, não é ? - desta vez foi Lyon quem falou. Ele aproximou-se do seu companheiro e ficou à sua frente, olhando-o fixamente.

\- Você a ama de verdade ? - ele perguntou mais claramente, para que todos o ouvissem.

\- Você não faz idéia... - ele declarou pela primeira vez, deixando-se levar por aquele agradável alívio que sentia naquele momento. Tanto tempo carregando aquilo dentro de si, e, finalmente, pudera externá-lo...

\- Então, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui ? Vá atrás dela - o albino encorajou-o.

\- Mostre que você a ama de verdade, lute por ela - disse Erza, dando-lhe um sorriso de ternura.

\- E não a deixe ir ! - gritou Gajeel, antes de o mago do gelo fechar a porta atrás de si, cheio de motivação e entusiasmo.

Agora ele tinha entendido. E não deixaria que a garota a quem tanto ama tivesse que valer-se de mudar radicalmente a sua personalidade para que ele a notasse. Tinha aprendido da pior forma que os sentimentos das pessoas podem mudar ao não serem correspondidos, e ele não queria isso.

"Eu vou fazê-la voltar a ser a mesma Juvia de antes, a quem tanto amo...", ele exclamou em seus pensamentos, ao chegar ao parque central de Magnolia. Como não tinha certeza de onde Juvia tinha ido, decidiu ir ao parque para tentar olhar a partir dali e orientar-se um pouco.

Após ter dado três voltas em todo o parque, ele encontrou a jovem mulher, sentada em um banco, com o seu rosto corado, enquanto tentava baixar a sua saia, que, com muita ânsia, alguns caras tentavam levantar.

\- Oh, vamos, minha querida, nós só queremos dar uma olhadinha nas suas pernas... - insistiu o homem, muito feio, aliás, tentando levantar a minúscula roupa dela.

\- D-deixe Juvia em paz - ela tentava parecer séria e ameaçadora, mas a sua verdadeira e tímida personalidade não podia ficar dentro dela.

Incapaz de suportar mais, ele avançou e investiu contra aqueles caras, congelando-os com um só movimento e fazendo-os voar com um pontapé. Juvia, surpresa, ficou olhando-o. E ele virou-se para olhar para ela, ainda exausto por causa de todo o caminho que tinha percorrido.

\- Juvia, finalmente eu te encontrei... - disse ele, respirando fundo, tentando acalmar a sua pulsação acelerada.

\- O que você quer com Juvia, perdedor ? - perguntou ela, voltando à personalidade de Edo-Juvia. Gray ergueu o olhar, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Até quando você vai continuar com essa farsa ? - ele alfinetou, um pouco chateado com a atitude dela.

\- Juvia decidiu mudar, só isso - disse ela, ajeitando os seus cabelos na parte de trás, enquanto levantava-se e punha a mão no quadril, fazendo com que alguns homens se virassem para vê-la.

Gray já tinha ficado farto disso. De que outros homens olhassem para ela.

\- Já chega, Juvia - ele ordenou, aproximando-se mais dela. A jovem recuou um passo.

\- Você não é ninguém para dizer a Juvia o que ela deve ou não deve fazer - disse ela, séria, cruzando os braços sob os seios, fazendo com que se destacassem mais e, por tabela, que novamente os olhares famintos voltassem a mirá-la. E mais uma vez, Gray percebeu, rugindo de raiva.

\- Você está fazendo isso de propósito, não é ? - ele exclamou, tentando cobrir o corpo dela com o seu, e assim evitar que continuassem a olhar para ela.

\- Juvia não sabe do que você está falando. Se não quer Juvia para algo importante, então ela vai... - disse ela, tencionando dar meia-volta e ir embora, mas a mão firme de Fullbuster deteve-a no meio da ação.

\- Eu não vou deixar que você fuja de mim novamente - ele advertiu, apertando uma mão ao redor do braço dela.

\- Você está machucando Juvia - ela queixou-se, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam escarlates e o seu rosto exibia genuína dor e vergonha. Isso fez Gray sorrir.

\- Essa é a Juvia que eu quero ver - ele sussurrou, surpreendendo a jovem - Já estou cansado da Juvia fria e distante, que me chama de perdedor e que provoca todos os outros homens... - ele continuou a falar, enquanto aos poucos ia aproximando-a dele.

Essas palavras calaram fundo no peito de Juvia, que até poucos segundos tentava fugir do agarrão do moreno, e agora ia atenuando a sua força, até quase extingui-la.

\- Quero de volta a Juvia frágil e inocente, aquela que me espiava até quando eu ia ao banheiro, aquela que fica corada quando alguém a elogia e nunca procura fazer com que os homens olhem para ela... porque é totalmente fiel a mim... - essa última parte ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, quando conseguiu circundar o frágil corpo dela entre os seus braços. O coração dela deu um salto ao ouvi-lo, fazendo com que sua testa ficasse significativamente menos franzida.

\- M-mas o que você está dizendo... - ela ainda relutava em render-se a ele. Gray apertou-a mais contra o peito, envolvendo-a em um forte e doce abraço.

\- Juvia, pare de brincar comigo. Não consigo suportar outros homens olhando para você e se aproximando de você, eu morro de ciúmes só de imaginar - ele murmurou, com os lábios colados à orelha dela, circundando-lhe firmemente as costas.

\- J-Juvia... Juvia lamenta, Gray-sama... - ela acabou dizendo, relaxando totalmente o corpo e entregando-se aos braços do seu amado. Gray não pôde evitar exibir um largo sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ansiava tanto por voltar a ouvir aquele "Gray-sama" da parte dela...

\- Não, eu é que lamento. Fui tão cego e idiota para admitir que eu... - ele sentiu um nó na garganta, diante de palavras tão monumentais - ... Que eu te amo...

Isso deixou louca de felicidade a jovem maga, que, chorando extasiada, abraçou com todas as suas forças o peito do seu adorado Gray-sama.

\- Você foi falar com Edo-Juvia, não é verdade ? - ele perguntou, ao afastá-la um pouco do seu corpo.

\- I-isso mesmo. Juvia queria saber como ela finalmente poderia ter o amor de Gray-sama, e achou que Edo-Juvia poderia ajudá-la - ela confessou, bastante envergonhada. O jovem não escondeu o seu sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Edo-Gray está apaixonado por Edo-Juvia...

\- S-sim...

O jovem olhou para ela e aproximou-lhe o rosto, sem tirar os olhos dela.

\- Ele e eu somos totalmente opostos... mas acho que já sei qual é o único ponto em que nos parecemos - ele sussurrou, aproximando os seus lábios dos dela, deixando que as respirações de ambos se misturassem uma com a outra.

\- ...Ambos amamos loucamente a nossa Juvia.

Com isso, ele deixou totalmente nocauteada a pobre Juvia, que, cega de felicidade, atirou-se em seus braços, beijando-o no ato. Isso pegou o mago desprevenido, fazendo-o corar até as orelhas; mas, poucos segundos depois, ele fechou os olhos com firmeza e correspondeu com todo o seu coração ao beijo de Juvia.

Quando os seus pulmões clamaram por oxigênio, eles não tiveram outro remédio senão separarem-se, mesmo quando os lábios de ambos imploravam por mais. Ele a afastou um pouco, dando uma olhada em todo o seu corpo, enrubescendo-a um pouco.

\- Embora você fique linda com essa roupa, eu prefiro que se vista como de costume, porque, se você continuar assim, eu não vou ser o único homem a olhar para você, e isso me aborrece muito... - ele declarou, bastante sério. Ela apenas riu.

\- Como quiser, Gray-sama.

Isso o fez sorrir. Então, decidiram voltar à guilda para darem as boas novas a todos os seus _nakamas_.

Apenas uma sombra escondida entre os arbustos viu ambos partirem, a qual não pôde evitar sorrir orgulhosa pela jovem.

\- Earth-Juvia realmente se esforçou. Juvia tem de parabenizá-la - exclamou a jovem de cabelos azuis, mostrando-se ante à luz de um farol. E assim, sorrindo, ela caminhou até a casa de Jellal, com apenas um pensamento na cabeça...

"Talvez, afinal, o idiota valha a pena..."

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** O que acharam ? Sintam-se totalmente à vontade para deixar suas reviews com as suas opiniões. Espero ter correspondido às expectativas de todos. Sem mais o que dizer, nos lemos na próxima. Obrigada por lerem !

Lee Abby

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, aqui está o segundo e último capítulo de "Exchange !", a minha décima quarta tradução de Fairy Tail, e a sexta Gray/Juvia. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, caso vocês gostem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
